


Happy Campers

by siqwithaQ



Series: Try Another Looking Glass [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siqwithaQ/pseuds/siqwithaQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids all loved their camp counsellors, Ace and Luffy, and as it turned out, Ace and Luffy loved each other as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Campers

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably not going to be an update for this series tomorrow, though I will try. Things are going to be busy, to say the least.
> 
> And now since I apparently need to make this disclaimer: If you think you've seen the following ficlet before, you probably have. These were all posted to my tumblr weeks ago, and I'm just moving them. Please stop accusing me of plagiarising myself.

The children of Camp Julienne had two very beloved counsellors. There was the cheerful, reckless Luffy, who was always willing to play with them, and always had a fun story from his friend Usopp to tell. Then there was the more down-to-earth and kindhearted Ace, who dispensed big-brotherly advice as easily as he breathed, and was strong enough to balance six kids sitting on his arms. It was rather lucky that Ace and Luffy rarely went anywhere without each other.

"Mocha!" Rika called to her friend as she ran up. "Mocha, have you seen Ace and Luffy?"

"No, I haven't," Mocha answered. She offered Rika one of the candies she had been chewing, but Rika shook her head. "Why?"

"I saw something down by the lake! I thought they might know what it is."

Mocha stuck her candies in her pocket. "Let's go find them and ask!"

The two girls wandered around until they found the nearest counsellor; a rather grumpy man named Law, who didn't like bread. After the man had announced his dislike for that particular food, none of the kids had been able to think of him as anything other than a bread-hater. Coincidentally, that was when he started getting grumpier.

"Law?" Rika pulled on the counsellor's sweatshirt. "Have you seen Ace and Luffy?"

"Those two idiots?" asked Law, rolling his eyes. "They went to spend some time alone behind the cabins."

"Thank you," Rika and Mocha said together politely. Law gave them a gruff nod and they headed off.

They got to the cabins quickly. Mocha thought she heard something, so she gestured Rika to be quiet. It sounded vaguely like slurping…

They rounded the cabins, and sure enough, they found Ace and Luffy… kissing!

They gasped.

Ace and Luffy pulled away abruptly, turning to look at them like deer in headlights.

"Oh no," Mocha said as she worried her hands. "You were kissing! You're gonna get cooties!"

Ace visibly sagged with relief, and Luffy's shoulders shook with laughter. "No, you see," Ace said in his big-brother-advice voice, "we're both boys. You can only get cooties from someone of the  _opposite_  gender."

"Like pregnancy," was Luffy's contribution.

"So, we're actually  _preventing_  cooties."

"And pregnancy."

Ace elbowed Luffy in the side.

Mocha and Rika considered this, then nodded. It did make sense…

"Moving on!" Ace said quickly. "Were you looking for us, kiddos?"

Rika nodded eagerly. "Uh huh! I saw something by the lake and I thought you would know what it is!"

"Well, let's go take a look then, shall we?"

The two girls led them away. If Ace and Luffy sneaked another kiss, well, Mocha and Rika didn't comment.


End file.
